A cry in the night
by cjmeg
Summary: Mike and Kate are sent on a special mission to investigate the disappearance of babies from Island communities. They must pose as a married couple in order to remain under cover.
1. Chapter 1

A cry in the night

This is my first MK fanfic and it's an idea that has been floating around in my depraved head for some time. It will have a few chapters and I hope it will be similar to an episode of SP in being a mix of drama, comedy and of course lurve. I hope you enjoy it.

Kate McGregor stood out on the deck marveling as she often did that the sky and the sea could be nearly the exact same colour. She could feel the sun warming the back of her neck and the slightest breeze was dancing across her face, lightly spraying her with salt water.

It was very quiet on the Hammersley, unnaturally quiet but the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind reassured her. She did not even need to turn around as she realized who the distinctive footfall belong to.

He was standing directly behind her and if she turned around there would not be more than a centimeter between them.

She waited.

He waited.

Then after what seemed an eternity he moved slightly aside, coming to stand right beside her, his hand flush with hers on the rail.

Kate was starting to feel very warm, almost too warm. She put her hand to her head and was surprised to find that she was sweating. She looked up at her companion but he seemed as cool as a cucumber, which was pretty typical for him.

His hand was now covering hers and in almost imperceptible move, he turned her body to face his.

Her first instinct was to look around and make sure that none of the rest of the crew were in sight but again she was struck at how empty the place felt. Clearly he had no such concerns as he began to lower his face towards her.

She closed her eyes and waited. She knew he was getting closer as she could feel his breath on her cheek. In the distance she could hear the far away sounds of bells. Puzzled she screwed her eyes even tighter shut but the sound kept getting louder.

"Mike, can you hear bells."

"You're supposed to hear bells after I kiss you Kate." She tried to concentrate on the feel of his lips softly brushing on hers but the clanging sound was just too distracting.

Her eyes flew open and to her amazement she was in total darkness. She was also tangled in a layer of sheets and blankets which would explain the sweating.

She fought her way to the surface and was none too pleased to find that instead of being on a boat deck with Mike she was in fact in her bed in her apartment, waking up way too early on her first day of extended shore leave.

The ringing sound was still reverberating around the room but it took a few more moments for her to become conscious enough to realize that her mobile was letting her know that a text message was awaiting her perusal.

She groaned and blindly stuck her hand towards the source of all the noise. Lying back in her bed, rubbing her eyes she flipped the phone open and read the message.

Seconds later Kate leapt from the bed and raced towards the bathroom. The phone message was asking her to report to Navcom headquarters at 0:700. The time on the digital clock on her bedside table read 6:45.

Chapter 2

As she raced up the front steps of the rather imposing building, she was still hurriedly tucking some uncooperative strands of hair into her rather makeshift bun. Fortunately her uniform had been cleaned and ironed and ready to go.

She had no idea why she had been called in and wondered if leave had been cancelled or if the crew had been crash sailed. Kate could imagine some very upset people if this turned out to be the case.

After almost six months of being continuously at sea, the crew had been told that they had two months leave guaranteed. If Kate was honest with herself though she would have to admit that two months on land would be a very long time. She had no husband or children waiting for her in port. She hardly kept in contact with any of her family and her friends had to be pretty understanding about her almost permanent absence. She was happiest when she was at sea with her crew, with her days and nights filled with a purpose.

Commander Marshall's office door was ominously closed and she could hear murmured voices. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited.

The door swung open and Kate found herself staring at the man who had filled her dreams only hours earlier.

"Sir" she saluted him, her face unable to conceal her curiosity.

"X" he replied.

She saluted the Commander but stared puzzled at two strangers sitting in chairs by his desk

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice Kate. These are agents Doyle and Croyden and they are part of a special task force from the Federal police."

Kate shook hands with the


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she raced up the front steps of the rather imposing building, she was still hurriedly tucking some uncooperative strands of hair into her rather makeshift bun. Fortunately her uniform had been cleaned and ironed and ready to go.

She had no idea why she had been called in and wondered if leave had been cancelled or if the crew had been crash sailed. Kate could imagine some very upset people if this turned out to be the case.

After almost six months of being continuously at sea, the crew had been told that they had two months leave guaranteed. If Kate was honest with herself though she would have to admit that two months on land would be a very long time. She had no husband or children waiting for her in port. She hardly kept in contact with any of her family and her friends had to be pretty understanding about her almost permanent absence. She was happiest when she was at sea with her crew, with her days and nights filled with a purpose.

Commander Marshall's office door was ominously closed and she could hear murmured voices. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited.

The door swung open and Kate found herself staring at the man who had filled her dreams only hours earlier.

"Sir" she saluted him, her face unable to conceal her curiosity.

"X" he replied.

She saluted the Commander but stared puzzled at two strangers sitting in chairs by his desk

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice Kate. These are agents Doyle and Croyden and they are part of a special task force from the Federal police."

Kate shook hands with the officers who were both studying her intently.

She walked back across the room to stand next to Mike at which point the agents openly looked them up and down and seemed to like what they saw.

"Well I think they could look the part but are they up for what we need?" Agent Doyle addressed the admiral.

""My people are the best in the business and from what you've told me, Mike and Kate would be just about perfect."

Mike was clearly as much in the dark as Kate was. "Look sorry sir, but exactly what is it that Kate and I would be perfect for."

"Mike, I had the Federal Police contact me last night. They need two people to pose as a married couple to investigate the disappearance of babies from two Island communities off Cape York."

Kate's hand flew to her throat. "Someone is stealing babies?"

"Isn't that a matter for local authorities Sir" Mike could see the distress on Kate's face and wanted to reassure her.

Agent Croyden spoke for the first time "Normally the local police would handle this but there are some problems. Firstly until last night we thought that only one baby was missing. Now it turns out that another baby went missing on an island three months ago but the local police did nothing. Apparently the mother was in the habit of sending her kids to her relatives and police thought that she had merely forgotten."

"Do you have any leads?"

"These island communities are small and pretty relaxed. Kids play outside all days, babies sleep in prams outside houses and shops. You have a fair bit of traffic going through the places. We have a couple of charter groups that were at both islands around the time of the disappearances but we are not sure of anything at this stage."

Kate could hardly get the words out. "And what are they?.....I mean what do you think they want the babies for."

Mike squeezed her hand, a gesture that was not lost on the Commander.

"As far as we can tell the babies are targeted for couples who want their own child. We don't believe the safety of these children to be an issue but our top priority will be to return those children to their rightful families."

"Why hasn't this been on the news?"

"We are trying to keep it under wraps so that we can send in some agents to infiltrate the various groups that go to the island."

"But why do want us to do this? Surely you have agents who are trained in undercover who would be more suited for this."

The agents glanced at each other and finally Doyle replied "The particular charter we are sending you on is a pleasure cruiser for couples, rich couples. When you sign up for this particular cruise, you have to have a certain level of sailing ability as part of the activities include sailing around the islands and then back to the main boat. We needed people who knew their way around a boat."

Agent Croyden continued "To be honest we think the group we are sending you to are the least likely target. Their boats were searched when they came back to the port in Cairns and there was no sign of a baby anywhere. They thought we were looking for weapons and drugs. But we have to consider every possibility"

"But why this vessel at all?"

"Their clientele tend to be young rich couples without children. Also the name of the cruiser is Le'enfant."

"Which means baby in French" Kate nodded in understanding.

"We have the files here for you to study. It's pretty short notice but you only have two days to get into your characters. Tomorrow night you stay at the Hilton resort in Cairns and then you meet up with the next charter group the following day."

"Mike and Kate, you don't have to do this. Strictly speaking you are on leave and I would not order you to take this on. But you are the right age and you don't have commitments here on shore that would make this assignment difficult. The Federal Police need our help but if either of you are not comfortable to feel unable to do this we can find others." The Commander waited for their response.

"Sir I think I can speak on both our behalves and say that we are most eager to do anything to help." Kate nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. We will hand over your info and you will be meeting with one of our agents this afternoon to go over your cover."

They all rose to leave.

"Ah, Mike. Can I just have a quick word with you before you go?"

It didn't particularly sound like a request so Mike wisely watched the other three exit the office and turned around to the Commander.

"Is there a problem Sir?"

"I don't know Mike, you tell me."

Mike's face remained blank. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Look Mike one of the reason I chose you and Kate is that I can always rely on the two of you to be 100% professional. I know how well you work as a team and if you think that a little play acting might change that then I need to know now."

"Sir, are you implying that our feelings for one another are anything but……"

"All I am saying is that undercover is a tricky business. You take on someone else's life and loves. Sometimes it can be hard to sort the reality from the fantasy. So can you look me in the eye and assure me that this is not going to be an issue for you."

Mike took a deep breath in "No Sir. In that case I cannot give you the assurance you are looking for but I will tell you this. I have never let my feelings affect the way that I have served the navy and our country and I am not about to start now. Will that do for you?"

"I guess it will have to."

Mike hurriedly saluted and left slamming the door none too gently on the way out, leaving the Commander sitting at his desk with a very unhappy expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Right let's take it again from the top"

"No."

Kate shoved the manila folder across the table and laid her head down on her arms.

The agent seeing how totally fed up she looked, tried to cajole her.

"I know that it seems like we are just going over and over this but you have to have this stuff down pat. When agent Croyden and I leave here soon, we need to be leaving Sarah and Steve Chapman, not Kate McGregor and Mike Flynn. You have to become the persona and the only way to do that is to know this info off by heart."

"Look Agent Doyle…"

"Call me PJ" He grinned at her in a charmingly boyish way and despite her frustration she felt herself smiling in return.

"I can recite my file backwards. If I don't know it now I probably never will."

"I thought that only worked for maths exams."

"Well maths was one of my best subjects" And they both laughed, breaking the tension.

Mike looked up from the other side of the room where he was working with agent Croyden, a man old enough to be his father and certainly not as amusing as Kate's partner seemed to be.

Kate glanced over at him and he smiled reassuringly back at her but as soon as she looked down at the papers in front of her he took the opportunity to glare at the man seated opposite her.

"Come on" PJ coaxed. "One more time, just for me. And then I promise you we will get out of your hair."

Mike's face lit up at the thought of getting rid of him and so he too encouraged Kate.

"Show them what you are made of X"

"Fine, but prepare to be amazed." She took a deep breath and waited until the rapid fire questioning began.

"Full name"

"Sarah Louise Chapman"

"Age"

"35"

"Birthday"

"Tenth of April 1975"

"Maiden name"

"Miller"

"Husband's name"

"Steven John Chapman"

"Date of marriage"

"Sixteenth of January 2004"

"Occupation"

"A lady who lunches."

PJ broke off the questions "That is not what we said. Originally you and your husband met as you worked as a promotions manager for a theatre but now that your husband is doing so well you have taken your talents and used them to work for various charities, until you start a family of your own. The people you are mixing with believe this a perfectly honourable occupation for a woman whose husband is as rich as God. Speaking of which, what exactly does your husband do?

"He is the owner of a building company that specializes in luxury eco-friendly designs"

"Family?"

"Parents who live in Perth, a sister in Adelaide."

"Children"

"None yet."

PJ leaned closer to her "Remember that the answer to this question is the bait we want to use. You need to project enough sadness and despair to get them thinking that you might be desperate enough to way lay the normal channels for getting a child as you can't have one of your own. Let's try it again. So Sarah, do you and Steve have any kids?"

"Sadly no. I just finished our third round of IVF. I always thought that I would have kids someday but now I wonder if I just left my run too late. Steve and I would have made such great parents too." The catch in her throat as she talked about leaving it too late was genuine and Mike watched her face intently as she spoke.

"Better, that was much better."

"You know, I really do think Kate and should have some time to practice on our own."

Mike walked over and sat down in the chair next to Kate.

"There are still some small details that you are shaky on that I think we should rehearse"

PJ didn't seem that keen to leave.

"Yes but surely the people on board aren't going to need to know where we were born or where we went to school. They are just interested in us as we are now."

Agent Tom Croyden spoke up "The minute that you two agreed to go on board this cruise, we had our ICT experts run up dummy articles and internet footprints for you. You could google the names Steve and Sarah Chapman and you will find complete histories. If this charter group is responsible for taking the babies you can bet your bottom dollar that they will do very thorough screening of their potential clients."

Kate ran her fingers through her hair. This was becoming a lot more complicated than she had initially thought.

Tom softened "Look, it has been a long day for us all and you have your first assignment tonight when you go to the dinner being held for the new passengers. Why don't PJ and I leave you to it and if you have any problems you can call us."

Mike leapt at the opportunity to get rid of them once and for all "That sounds great. We will study together and I am sure between the two of us we can come up with a believable married couple charade."

PJ hesitated "Boss, I don't know. I think that Kate could use some more work."

"No, I think that Mike is right. We need to give them the chance to slip into their characters and spend the rest of the day as a normal married couple"

Mike personally escorted Tom to the door nodding his head at his last minute instructions. It took him a minute to realize that PJ was not yet at the door. He turned around just in time to see PJ write something on a card and hand it to Kate who received it with a smile.

Mike cleared his throat loudly and continued to hold the door open like an angry bouncer trying to subtly remove a difficult customer. PJ ambled over to the door, taking his sweet time about it in Mike's opinion.

"All the best mate" PJ slapped Mike on the back as he passed by him "Oh and Kate….."

Slam! The sound of the door shutting tight echoed around the room.

Kate looked up. "Was PJ saying something as he left?"

Mike shrugged "I didn't hear anything."

"Never mind. Do you want to test each other on our characters?"

"Well, you heard what Tom said. We should be spending the afternoon like a normal married couple, staying in a luxury hotel suite."

Kate pondered this for a minute "As I have never been married I can't really say. What would a married couple do with a free afternoon?"

As if by magnetism, Kate and Mike's eyes both strayed over to the beautifully made up King sized bed that until now had escaped their notice. Suddenly it seemed to be taking up the whole room.

Kate cleared her throat "I think I better go and check my wardrobe for this dinner tonight. Apparently it is formal dress and it might take me the whole afternoon to get presentable."

Mike's throat was so tight he could barely get any words out "Kate, you could go as you are now and you would still outshine the room. But yes, I think I might go into the other bedroom and learn some more about eco-friendly designs. It would not do for me to be asked a simple question that I can't answer."

Out of habit Kate stood and saluted "Sir"

"Now that we need to knock on the head before we start."

"I don't know some men might find it attractive being called Sir by their wife."

"By my crew yes, but by my wife, never."

"Well I better…..ummm, yeah." Kate's voice trailed off and she disappeared into the dressing room.

Mike sighed and walked into the second smaller bedroom, reluctantly closing the door behind him.


End file.
